narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
LeeSaku
The Couple LeeSaku (Japanese リーサク RiiSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exam Arc Having opted not to participate the year before, Team Guy took part in the Chūnin Exams along with the Rookie Nine. They initially tried to avoid attention by acting weak, but Lee accidentally let slip his true strength by interfering with a fight between Sasuke and Kotetsu Hagane. Before the Chūnin Exams begin, Sakura is met by Rock Lee, who asked her to be his girlfriend and offers to protect her with his life. Sakura flatly refuses, being bothered by his eyelashes, hair style, and thick eyebrows. Sasuke has attracted the attention of Rock Lee, who challenges him to a fight. Lee is not only interested in seeing how his skills match up against a descendant of the Uchiha clan, but he also has a crush on Sakura, much to her dismay. Lee winks to Sakura, who frantically dodges his hearts of affection. Lee says that he is impressed with her skills at dodging, and when Sakura yells at him to stop being weird, Lee frowns and says that she does not need to be so negative. While en route to find a second scroll, Rock Lee stops on a branch, and sets himself the task of catching all the leaves that had fallen, believing that if he did, Sakura would fall in love with him. After catching 19 of the 20 leaves, he spots a squirrel with an explosive tag on its back, and saves it before destroying the explosive tag. The 20th leaf is shown to have hit the ground. Dosu and his squad challenge Sasuke, but Sakura, prepared to defend her comrades, sets off several traps at the enemy shinobi. Unfortunately, Dosu manages to destroy the trap with ease, and shortly after that makes a remark about how Sakura has no right to be a ninja. Just before they could land their attack, however, Rock Lee shows up and knocks the three of them away. When she asked why, as they were supposed to be against each other, he said it was because he'd vowed to protect her until he died, which is what he had told her when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. Lee is shown to be very proud of himself for pulling off such a cool saying in front of the girl he loves. Throughout the battle, since his intentions are to protect Sakura moreso than to defeat the sound ninja, Lee is forced to block or otherwise take hits without properly dodging to insure they will not hit Sakura instead. Lee uses his brute strength to pull up an underground root to block an incoming attack by Dosu. As the battle ensued, Lee prepared to use the Front Lotus after deeming that it met the criteria that his teacher, Might Guy, told him had to be met in order to use it (to protect the people most precious to him). Lee is then able to catch Dosu and use the technique, but the force of impact is cushioned by Zaku, and Dosu is saved. Unable to move as his body is recuperating from the strain of using the Front Lotus, Dosu incapacitates Lee with his own technique, which he claims is faster than Lee's taijutsu since it works at the speed of sound. With Rock Lee unconscious, Sakura has to defend herself and her teammates. One of the Otogakure genin, Kin Tsuchi, takes hold of her hair and insults her for spending so much time on her looks. This remark spurs her into cutting her hair to free herself from Kin's grasp. After the fight ends, when Naruto wakes up and calls Lee "fuzzy eyebrows", Sakura punches Naruto for being rude to Lee. Sakura then thanks Lee for awakening her during his battle with the Sound Ninja. She said that it is thanks to him that she has become a little stronger. Lee feels very happy after hearing it and commented that he needs more hardwork to be stronger. After admitting to Sasuke that the Uchiha are great, Lee tells Sakura that the leaf lotus will blooms twice and promises that the next time they meet, he will be a stronger person to which Sakura agrees and smile. Sakura's respect towards Lee grew as she watched him fight Gaara in the preliminary matches. After Lee is defeated, Sakura wanted to comfort him but she was stopped by Kakashi. Lee was then brought to the hospital due to his injuries. After the preliminary exam and in the meantime before the finals, Sakura goes to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop to buy flowers. After Sakura and Ino fights about their flowers and love, Sakura decided to buys two daffodil; one for Sasuke and one for Lee. Ino then told Sakura about Lee's condition and says that even if he recovered, his injuries would prevent him from ever being able to be a shinobi again, which had shocked Sakura after hearing it. At the hospital, Sakura is shown to be worried about Lee, and when they arrive at his room, they are surprised to see he is not resting in his bed. Instead, Sakura and Ino saw him outside trying to train, which only worsens his condition as he pushes himself. When Lee falls and passes out from overexertion, Sakura and Ino rush towards him. Seeing how hard Lee is trying, even to his own detriment, Sakura cries and asked Ino why boys try so hard. Later, when Lee wakes up on the hospital bed, he sees a daffodil was put in the vase on the table; making him wondered who came to visit him. Sakura then visits Lee a few times and brought him a flower and then another when that one wilts. During the finals, when Sasuke arrives in the final, everyone in the stadium is exited, including Lee and Sakura. Sakura is visibly happy when she noticed Lee arrive at the stadium to watch the finals, calling out to greet him. Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc When the Sasuke Retrieval Team left to retrieve Sasuke who left the village, Lee comfort the crying Sakura, saying that Naruto will keep his promise and everything will be alright. Both are unable to accompany the team sent out to retrieve him, so they stand together and watch from the village entrance as their friends set off to find Sasuke. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc Lee smiles and happily calls out to greet Sakura as soon as her team arrives at the rendezvous point for their mission. It is revealed that Lee's crush remains on Sakura. In their mission of the kazekage rescue, when Team Guy was fighting their clones, it was revealed that Lee thought of Sakura and how strong she has now become and finally realized the secret to defeating their clones. Five Kage Summit Lee is one of the ones to accompany Sakura on her trip to Naruto before the Five Kage Summit. He had been part of the group when they were deciding what needed to be done in regards to Sasuke, but Lee is shocked to see Sakura suddenly confess feelings of love for Naruto when they arrive. Despite the failure of Sakura's plan to dissuade Naruto from pursuing Sasuke, Sakura and Lee, along with Sai and Kiba, continue on their way to track down Sasuke. Lee protests the plan, but goes along with it for Sakura's sake. Lee tells Sakura that he feels it would have been better if she had told Naruto the truth about their plan to kill Sasuke, even as he continues to escort her. Eventually, Sakura tries to knock out all three of her escorts so she could go to face Sasuke alone. Sai stops her from doing so, but Sakura is able to convince Lee and Kiba that Sai is acting traitorous. While Lee and Kiba try to capture Sai, Sakura takes the opportunity to successfully knock them all out. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc Lee and Sakura are both in the same division: the Third Division. They are shown talking and near each other. When Guy is able to meet up and regroup with them, being in the same division, Sakura immediately uses her healing jutsu on the barely conscious Guy while Lee watches in worry. Lee is then seen along with the Third Division clashing against the reincarnated ninja. Upon Kakashi's orders, they group into a Manji Formation, Lee promises that no matter what he will protect Sakura even if it costs him his life; she however tells him to also be careful. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc When Gaara flies past Team Guy, Lee notices that Sakura is with him and wonders what is happening. Caught into the genjutsu of Infinite Tsukuyomi, Lee dreams of defeating both Naruto and Neji while a cheerful Sakura squeals to him and tells him how much she loves him. Lee blushes, surprised but overjoyed at her affection. Evidence *When Lee is first introduced, it is revealed that Lee likes Sakura and ask her to be his girlfriend.Manga: Chapter 36 *Lee saves Sakura from the Sound Ninja in the Forest of Death.Manga: Chapter 51, 52 After Lee is knocked unconscious, Sakura returns the favor and protects Lee. *Lee is willing to use the primary lotus to protect Sakura, which means he considers her one of the most precious people he knows. *Lee and Sakura have been shown to inspire each other to train harder. *Lee acknowledges Sakura's strength and intelligence, and Sakura comes to acknowledge Lee's skill as well. *Though Sakura initially is repulsed by him, she gains respect for him later in the series, as she starts addressing him as "Lee-san" and gets onto Naruto whenever he shows a lack of respect for Lee.Manga: Chapter 57 *Sakura cheers for Lee during the Chuunin preliminaries, showing her support. When Lee loses to Gaara and is heavily injured, Sakura immediately tries to go down to his aide, although she is ultimately prevented from doing so.Manga: Chapter 82, 83, 84, 85, 86 *When Lee is hospitalized, Sakura brings him a flower and then another when that one wilts. Sakura shows sincere worry for Lee while he is hospitalized, but sincerely believes that he will pull through. *Lee and Sakura have been shown to comfort each other multiple times. *In the Infinite Tsukiyomi, it is revealed that in Lee's perfect dream world, Sakura is madly in love with him. Quotes Rock Lee to Sakura - Chapter 36: *''"Sakura, please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!"'' Sakura to Rock Lee - Chapter 57: *''"Lee-san... thank you. Thanks to you I've awakened, I feel like I've become a little stronger."'' Rock Lee to Sakura - Chapter 57: * "The lotus of Konoha blooms twice... the next time we meet I will be a stronger man." Rock Lee to Sakura - Chapter 522: * " There's nothing to be afraid of! I'll protect you even if it costs me my life, Sakura-san!" Among the Fans LeeSaku is fairly popular among the fandom, who most likely support it due to the mutual respect between the two as well as Lee's crush on her. It's a rival couple to NaruSaku, SasuSaku and LeeTen. Trivia *In Shōnen Jump's 'Naruto Anime Profiles Episodes 1-37', Masashi Kishimoto has stated that Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee were meant to symbolize human weakness, at least in the beginning. *Sakura and Lee both fight with heavily physically based techniques. External Links References Category:Couples involving Lee Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Past Semi-Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples